1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to household cutting and carving boards and associated receptacles for receiving overflow or wastes associated with the task at hand and, more specifically, to a cutting board designed for fileting fish or cutting or carving other food items, which provides a stable, raised cutting area and which allows discharged fluids to flow over the edges of the board and be collected into a surrounding retaining pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household cutting boards are frequently used accessories in the kitchen. They are generally made of wood, plastic or glass and provide a flat surface on which to cut or slice objects during the preparation of foods. For example, cutting boards are typically placed on a countertop or tabletop and used to cut fish, vegetables, fruits, meats, or various other food products for preparation of a meal.
Many people consider fish to be a staple of their diet. Once a fish is caught, or even bought, it is generally necessary to dress and cut the fish before preparing it to eat. A “filet” is one of the most common and popular cuts of fish in the United States. Preparation of the fish filet may involve scaling, gutting, removal of the head and tail, and the removal of the dorsal fin and bones, or some one or more of these cleaning steps. If performed correctly, the remaining meat may be cut into the desired filet to be cooked. During the dressing and fileting process, fluids are invariably discharged from the fish, creating a messy and unsightly environment in the kitchen or other work area. Although some dress and filet fish on a work area covered by newspaper, paper bags, or the like, others desire to dress and filet in a more controlled environment, such as one that a cutting board offers.
Electric filet knives are often used at the present time to speed up or simplify the fileting process. Ideally, the cutting board used with an electric filet knife should present a raised cutting surface some 2-3 inches above the table top which is sturdy and which does not slide in use.
A variety of cutting and filet boards are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,248,751 and 3,785,008 are cited of interest in showing some older fish cleaning accessories. While mainly focused on the scaling aspect rather than the fileting, these inventions are exceedingly complex in design. The inventions contain clips, attachable parts, collapsible elements, leaf springs, and camming mechanisms among other components. Similarly complex designs are more likely to present mechanical problems with age and present an opportunity for more maintenance issues or replacement work.
Other examples of prior art consist of a more traditional cutting board design, with added openings that allow a waste container to be placed underneath the cutting board itself. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,494 shows a fish cleaning board which includes an opening in the board surface leading to a receptacle mounted below the opening. This is a common theme, as evident in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 472,776, which shows a food preparation board with an opening in the upper surface, the opening communicating with a bowl which can be received beneath the bottom surface of the board. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,361 teaches a board with a slightly sloped surface starting from the edge and bordering a juice channel on the opposite edge of the board.
Alternatively, several designs teach an apparatus with a waste or storage container provided in combination with the cutting board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,164 shows a cutting board with a receptacle which is received beneath the board. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 283,777 shows a raised cutting board with an opening in the cutting surface which communicates with a bowl or pan located below the opening. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 159,881 shows a wooden cutting board with a juice receiver feature. The board also has an opening which communicates with a pan or bowl located on the lower surface of the board.
Not all designs integrate a generally rectangular shape of cutting board and receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,451 shows a combined bowl and cutting board with the cutting board (17 in FIG. 1) being received within and supported on the mouth region of the bowl, thereby forming a circular cutting surface. Additionally, the food may be cut on the cutting surface and then be deposited into the serving bowl underneath, thereby eliminating the marking or cutting of the interior surface of the bowl that might occur if the user alternatively cut the food inside the bowl rather than atop the cutting board surface.
Many times, cutting boards constructed with collection receptacles are relatively inconvenient to use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,024 shows a fairly complicated cutting board arrangement with various slidable trays and an opening in the upper cutting surface. With similar designs, the collection well is generally limited in capacity and, as a result, often capable of filling and overflowing onto the cutting surface or underlying table long before the cutting operation has been completed. In addition, since the collection receptacle is fashioned as an integral portion of the board, it is difficult and messy to remove the collected liquid from the cutting board for cleaning purposes.
Despite the improvements represented by the prior art references discussed above, a need continues to exist for an improved cutting or filet board which provides a convenient cutting surface for cleaning or fileting fish or cutting meat or other food items, which also includes a combined receptacle for catching any fluid discharge or pieces of waste meat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutting board and receptacle combination which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide such a device which is of durable and reliable construction, and which is easily carried or transported to a location of desired use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting board and receptacle combination wherein each of the components are separable and can be easily cleaned as required.
Another object is to provide such a cutting board assembly which is especially well adjusted for use with an electric filet knife, which provides a raised cutting surface and which is sturdy and will not slide or move about in use.